


Things Used To Be Perfect

by KilljoysNeverDie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Don't Judge Me, Grooming, Happy times, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Wings, it's late okay, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysNeverDie/pseuds/KilljoysNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is Lucifer's favorite brother and he helps him grooming is wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Used To Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda pointless I guess. But I really felt like writung it.

The soft sound of small waves splashing against rocks and the trees around them was everything to be heard. There were birds, too. It was long before humanity started to build huge cities everywhere and everything was still so peaceful, so pure. This was their favorite place. He taught Gabriel how to fly on the rocks a little further down the beach just as Michael taught him.

His little brother played with some of the birds. They rose together and fell down again just to catch themselves an inch or two before they could touch the water. It looked like a beautiful dance – even though Gabriel looked a little too huge to play with those birds. They were so fragile compared to the gorgeous young man with the huge strong wings.

Gabriel’s wings were made from the last light of day. They were like molten gold at the base where they were connected to his vessel and blood red at the tips. Between that every shade of yellow, orange and red could be found. He remembered Gabriel having trouble controlling all six of them at the same time – just like he himself when Michael helped him.

He sat on one of the huge flat stones and was watching his little brother for some time now. He wondered how long it would be until Gabriel’s wings started itching too bad. It was obvious that they needed to be groomed – again. He just did it for him two days ago but the salty water had that effect. That was just when he was remembered of the awful feeling on his own back. He moved the biggest of his left wings in front of him to look at it. There were some feathers sticking out little knots everywhere. They itched badly but he’d probably have to wait till Michael returned from wherever Father told him to be now. He could do the main part himself but there were some parts he couldn’t reach that easily so he had to live with it for now.

Gabriel landed next to him and looked a lot younger than he really was – even for an angel. His hair was a mess just like his wings and there were small water drops all over his body. “I could help you with that. You always do it for me and you don’t know when Michael will return.” His little brother offered.

Lucifer smiled brightly at him. “Why Gabriel, I can wait for him like I always do. You never offered it before, why now?” He appreciated what he was offered but he wanted to understand.

“Michael has always been around when you needed grooming and now he’s not. I want to understand why he loves your wings that much. I _see_ how wonderful they look and sometimes I notice how soft one of the tips is when we fly together but I want to _feel_ them.”

Lucifer understood. Grooming was something where their Graces touched different than when they were around each other like every day. That’s part of why it was so unbelievable personal – or at least one of the reasons.

“How do they look to you? What do you think they were made of,” he asked after moments of silence.

“They are the most beautiful ones I have seen so far and I doubt I’ll ever get to see a more delightful and glorious set of wings. At first I thought about the moon but those blue and all shades found with nacre tell me I am wrong. Sometimes there is red, too, and they are even more impressive at night. Star dust, right?” this time Gabriel was the one beaming at Lucifer. He was sure that he was right.

Lucifer nodded his head and smiled back. He was often told how wonderful his wings looked and he has always been very proud of them but he never heard something like what his brother told him just now.

“Let me help you with yours firts,” he wasn’t asking. He was the older brother and he was the one setting the rules. At least as long as Michael wasn’t around. It was just simple as that.

Gabriel nodded and sat down in front of his brother.

He started with the smallest wings. All the knots had to be straightened – that was always the first step. He didn’t find as many as he assumed there would be. When he finished that first step he started putting the single feathers that were poking out back to their place.  For doing so he had to touch those silky golden and red feathers a lot more and he felt his Grace tingling when it almost melted with Gabriel’s. He had to stop a second or two. No matter how often they did this, how often they experienced this together, it would never lose its magic.

Gabriel closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his mouth when Lucifer started working again. He’s once been groomed by Michael but that has been a lot different from this feeling. He wasn’t sure if it would be the same when he groomed Lucifer's but at that moment he didn’t really care. He let his Grace leak a little more and felt his brother’s thoughts even better now. The pure bliss that it was to both of them was even better when he felt it like Lucifer did.

 _I need to pull some of these out. Are you okay with that?_ Lucifer’s voice was silent and soothing inside of Gabriel’s head.

 _Why? What’s wrong with them?_ He had never done that before.

 _You probably hurt then while diving or maybe when you followed the birds through the trees. They won’t be perfect again._ He explained. Gabriel just nodded.

_I’ll be careful. Promise._

It wasn’t exactly nice but it didn’t hurt as much as Gabriel would have imagined. The oil felt as good as always and he tried a few meters with is groomed wings when Lucifer finally finished. It was dark by now on this part of the earth and they decided to go back to heaven for now. Not without the promise that Gabriel could groom Lucifer’s wings later.

 

It never happened. Before they had a chance of doing it Michael came back. There were the first humans now and all of it happened.

Lucifer opened his eyes to find himself still in the cage. Locked away. Alone – lonely. Everything he had to remind himself of those good times with Gabriel was one of the glowing gold and red feathers. He had pulled one of the still perfect ones out when he groomed Gabriel’s wings the last time. He still isn’t perfectly sure why but he wanted to keep one of them with him.

He pulled it out and looked at it for a long time before he traced it with two fingers. Those times were over – it doesn’t matter now how much he wanted them back. Michael thought he was a monster and there would be no way he could put all the pieces back together now. His life was shattered like colorful glass. With just one difference – glass could still be beautiful when it was broken.


End file.
